


Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

by thugjoon



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, junhong being an apologetic ass, yongguk being understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugjoon/pseuds/thugjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>almost smut, almost angst<br/>Zelo cheat's and Yongguk is more than calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot to The Touch, Cold on The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I need something.
> 
> Junhong had a few too many pulls off of a strangers beer and wasn't exactly where he needed to be. He was tipsy enough to act stupid and he was sober enough to perform the actions going through his head. He was horny and the rest of the members had gone to find themselves some playthings, so Junhong figured he should as well. There was loud music and low lights and Junhong found a girl who was even drunker than he was to settle on a couch with. The girl was immediately in his lap, devouring his lips and not knowing what to do with her hands but knowing she needed to do something, eventually settling on cradling his neck. Junhong was a bit more casual about it, starting at her waist, moving down to her hips before moving to grab her ass She moves and kisses his neck and the bit of chest his v-neck exposed. 
> 
> The next thing Junhong sees when he opens his eyes is Yongguk, first a flash in his mind, then the actual man standing in front of him, hurt expression muddling his handsome features. Junhong knew in his mind to stop what he was doing, but it was only after he winked at him. He got the girl out of his lap, jumping up to go after Yongguk. 
> 
> I need you.

                A word to describe Junhong is fickle. One second he’s all smiles and hugs, another moment you may die if you get within a 2m radius of him. He’s always choosing one thing, then changing his mind another, making it difficult to know what to expect from him.

                It was another busy city night, but what else could he expect from Shanghai. The orange hue of lights and dissonance of traffic made Junhong’s heart race and settle in cycles as he practically hung over on the railing of the large window, but that’s what everything did for him. Things he’d find peace in one night, would unsettle and jar him another.  It was amazing how he still was so at ease with him. The smoke rose from his lit cigarette and he flicked off some of its ashes. The boy looked back at the large figure lying in the hotel bed behind him, not really surprised when there were sleepy, half-opened eyes looking back at him.

                “You’re up early.” A deep voice whispered across the room, breaking the incredibly loud silence, making the sound of traffic and bustling night seem so much farther away. The last bit of his escape had left him and he was pulled back into his own reality.

                “I could say the same to you.” Junhong replied,  putting out the cigarette and leaving the railing to join the man in the endless white sheets. He got in close; head resting on Yongguk’s extended arm and leaving a small peck on the corner of his mouth. To think, a month ago he would’ve hesitated to be this close, to touch as simply as this, but now Junhong moves in such a way where one would think it was his right. Junhong turns and presses his back into Yongguk’s as he hums a tune the younger had never heard before.

                 The boy smiles as he feels lips press into the crook of his neck, then on his shoulder. Such a simple gesture shouldn’t excite Junhong as much as it does, but once again, he feels like a child at the mercy of Bang Yongguk’s touch and he doesn’t know whether to cower or embrace him. The quick second of rigidness is gone along with the moment of uncertainty and then Junhong is turned around and kissing Yongguk within an inch of his life, warm and needy.

                 Junhong’s arms wrap around Yongguk’s neck and he pushes him onto his back, taking the lead in a way Yongguk almost always lets him indulge in. He isn’t the least worried about getting spoiled since he knows he already is. Junhong is placing kisses down the older’s chest, then his stomach, then he’s placing kisses on each hipbone and using his teeth to leave small marks all over, moving everywhere like there’s no rhyme or reason behind his actions. He tugged once at Yongguk’s already low-slung boxers, mouthing at his half-hard length through the fabric before moving on, kissing his thighs then going back up his body, purposefully leaving his member untouched.  

                Junhong still had yet to get comfortable with the idea of giving head, so he’d always just brush over the man’s length, only ever feeling a little guilty. The boy pecked his way up Yongguk’s chest, leaving the occasional bite mark here and there, as his hand ran back and forth over the fabric of his boxers.

                “Junhong,” The older man groaned with a voice that clearly hadn’t been used in hours, the words sounding more like a cautionary warning than a moan. “Junhong, you don’t need to do this every time we get in the same bed.” The rest of the words came out sound more like normal, and the smile on Junhong’s lips faltered before growing even wider.

                “I do it because I want to.” He said before worrying the skin above Yongguk’s nipple, then smoothing over it with his tongue. “You know that.”

                Junhong went to place a kiss on Yongguk’s lips, only to be stopped with a hand caressing his cheek. “ _Junhong._ ” The man whispered a smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. Or maybe Junhong just knew his smile well enough to know it was fake. What difference did it make? “You should sleep.” Yongguk said, trying to force sincerity into his voice, even though they both know it’s not really there. Junhong’s smile faltered again, but he didn’t bother with trying to keep up the act.

                Junhong bit his lip and looked away, as if deciding what to do next. He let out a sigh and climbed off of Yongguk and off of the bed. He looked around for a second, trying to locate clothing which had been scattered around the room. He put on each item as he collected it until he was fully dressed, sweater sleeves lazily rolled up along the flannel underneath, jeans half-falling down his hips. He pushed silver hair out of his face as he looked back to Yongguk, who’d been watching him prance around the room with his head propped up his arm, an amused expression gracing his features. “You have way too much energy for it to be four in the morning.”

                “Shut up.” Junhong said, voice wavering a bit as he tried to stay calm. He wasn’t sure when Yongguk got there, but suddenly  there was a hand pulling him into a warm embrace and Junhong was having trouble breathing through choked sobs. He was always bad at handling rejection of any kind. It was an overreaction to start crying, but Junhong had every right to overreact after what he dealt with last time from Yongguk. There was uncertainty there and he didn’t want to handle what was going on within him, the fear of rejection being ever present. He didn’t wrap his arms around Yongguk, or beg to be forgiven for being such a bad partner, or even apologize for causing Yongguk so much grief. He just sat in his embrace, tears streaming down his face. There were so many apologies swarming in his head and he couldn’t get even one of them out.

 

                The morning was not forgiving, but Junhong still moved like nothing had happened. He rolled out of Yongguk’s embrace, trying to block out the night before, which was filled with booze and good sex and tears and pain. He felt stupid and knew he was going to have to change his behavior sometime soon, but he was a first year in high school and still a child, so he was allowed to have behavioral problems as long as it didn’t make it to the press.

                Junhong was still fully clothed and he’d only worn the outfit outside once for about half an hour, so he was okay wearing it again. He looked back at Yongguk, saddened by the fact that he never looked so at peace when he was awake. But that’s just how Yongguk was, always stressed over something. It wasn’t in Junhong’s best interest, but he couldn’t help but think about the scene that took place a few nights before where hands we’re all over him and there was excitement he didn’t normally get from Yongguk. But then again, kissing someone else is bound to be different from normal.

                There was a stir in the bed which hadn’t originated from Junhong, causing him to look back to Yongguk. The expression of serenity had left as Yongguk blinked his sleep away. Junhong was the one who cried himself to sleep, but Yongguk was the one who looked like shit, and Junhong was not afraid to tell him.

                “You look awful.” He smiled, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

                “Good morning to you to.” The older man said, ignoring the comment.

                Junhong let out a small laugh, kissing his lips. It was slow and sweet and tasted slightly sour. This time, Yongguk complied, kissing back with as much effort as Junhong put in, his hand moving to the back of the boy’s neck and leaning up a bit into the kiss.

                Junhong pulled away, feeling slightly dazed. He didn’t want it to end, but he could hear a commotion outside the door, which meant the other members were about to come to wake them up and he needed a few seconds to get himself together. He ran a hand over his face, smile coming back to his face just in time to answer the knocking on the door.

                “Hyung! Junhong! It’s time to wake- oh, morning, Junhong.” Jung Daehyun was all smiles and slightly irritating as he spoke. He was the kind of morning person who either made you want to kill yourself or kill him and, even though Junhong was relatively good with mornings, he wasn’t immune to this feeling.

                “Hyung, please lower your voice, you’ll get us kicked out of the hotel or something.” Junhong responded almost immediately.

                “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, wake up Hyung so we can go out to get breakfast before the shoot.” Daehyun said before walking back to his room to get ready.

                Junhong sighed, closing the door. He looked at Yongguk, who was sitting up in bed looking straight ahead at nothing. “You okay?” Junhong asked with a soft expression, anything more genuine than what has graced his face in the last 12 hours.

                “Yeah, fine. Just a little out of it.” Yongguk said. It wasn’t genuine and Junhong knew what was wrong.

                “You sure?” Junhong left the door open in case Yongguk did want to talk about it, but the nod he got in return closed that door. Yongguk got out of bed, moving around the room to get dressed and ready. Junhong went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face and becoming less human, more Zelo.

                By the time he was done, Yongguk had stepped in and joined him in the process, putting on a face that was more presentable to the public. They both walk out the room, talking like nothing was wrong.


	2. Hum Hallelujah

The group had spent the last few hours shooting. The sun was rising and someone ordered pancakes and black bean noodles for breakfast which, in Junhong’s honest opinion, was probably the shittiest and best combination of foods to happen in his life time. He sat alone in the makeup room, eating his noodle-pancakes more to fill the time than to fill his stomach.

The sudden knock on the door made Junhong jump since most of the time no one can find him when he’s eating. He sets his chopsticks down and looks back, not as surprised when he saw it was Yongguk.

“Can we talk?” Yongguk asks in a voice much too serious to suit him. He leans on the door frame, waiting for a response.

“Right now?” Junhong asks. He’d rather stay Zelo when he needed to be Zelo rather start getting emotional in the middle of shooting.

“If you don’t want to it’s fine.” Yongguk smiles, voice and expression rather bland.

“Could we put it off until after we get back to the hotel? We’ll have all the time we need to talk then.” Junhong offers, not entirely sure he wants to have this talk in the first place. He stands and walks over to Yongguk, staring at him for a moment as he decided what to do. He settled on placing a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips, arms cradling his neck. He pushes for a bit more, but slowly, in hopes that Yongguk wouldn’t reject his kiss.

His tongue was pressed against inside of his teeth until he got the courage to swipe it across the seam of the older man’s lips. Yongguk opened his mouth, allowing the intrusion as his hands settled on Junhong’s hips, pulling him close enough so that their bodies were flush against each other. Their lips parted only once both of them had run out of air, now filling the silence of the room with light pants as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Good talk.” Junhong jokes, laughing a bit. He gets no reaction from the older. He kisses the corner of his mouth, just something reassuring.

“Yeah…” Yongguk says under his breath. His eyes look clear, like some of his worries have left him and Junhong is glad. Junhong places another quick kiss on the other side of his mouth, not sure how else to show how happy he is. Things will get better for Junhong, he knows that they will.

Yongguk leaves Junhong after another kiss that leaves them breathless and Junhong is able to finish his lunch and ask a stylist noona to fix his make-up all before they call back to shoot more of the music video. The shoot goes smoothly and everything was slightly more tolerable to Junhong. He found confidence in that kiss and it hadn’t gone unnoticed, receiving several comments from the hyungs. Junhong just couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

 

When they returned to the hotel, everyone is too tired to bother with messing around, so just about everyone either goes straight to bed or congregates in Junhong and Yongguk’s room.

They’re all sitting in a circle on the floor since there aren’t enough chairs to accommodate both Jongup and Himchan, Junhong’s head in Yongguk’s lap and Himchan draped over Jongup, talking and enjoying themselves like old friends when something sparks a question from Jongup.

“So are you two fucking or what?” He asks rather bluntly. It was shocking enough where Junhong nearly chokes on his soda he’s drinking and Yongguk’s hand, which had previously been messing with Junhong’s silver locks, digs his nails into the carpet behind him, trying to be calm as he looks panicked. Junhong and Yongguk weren’t supposed to let anyone find out until Junhong turned 19, and they thought they were doing a pretty good job with keeping themselves hidden.

“I- Uh- Well, that’s a very graphic and simple way of putting our relationship, but I suppose one could say yes.” Yongguk stutters out. Junhong forgot he’s not the type to lie.

“Woah, I’m impressed. How long have you guys been doing it?” Himchan asks, looking both interested and slightly concerned.

“3 months.” Junhong answers, a small embarrassed smile on his lips. “But it’d be great if you guys kept this a secret.”

Himchan and Jongup nod in unison, their way of agreeing to keep the secret. Junhong couldn’t help but still feel on edge about everything, but he knew Channie and Jonguppie were trustworthy people, so he shouldn’t worry too much. But if they noticed, who knows how many others noticed. Junhong lets out a sigh, rubbing his face. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, but Junhong couldn’t help but feel fucked.

“Let’s play a game, you guys.” Himchan offers to ease the slight tension that had built in the room, carrying that usual fox grin he had.

“Channie, no one wants to play your kids games.” Jongup teases.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Junhong offers, smile on his lips.

In a space of just two hours, all of them had consumed some strange condiment, Junhong had a paper turkey taped to his forehead and Yongguk was sweating from eating the spiciest kimchi they could find and running to the convenience store at least seven times. Himchan was wearing lipstick and Jongup had a sharpie mustache, Yongguk was dressed in a ridiculous ensemble of clothing that clashed in everyway and Junhong was sitting rather untouched, as he was receiving some of the most lenient dares and truths.

“Junhonggie, I dare you…” Himchan started, placing a finger on his chin as he though. “Hm… I dare you to kiss Jongup. A real kiss, no wussing out because your boyfriend is here.”

Junhong is hesitant to accept the dare at first, needing to receive a small nod from Yongguk first. “Okay.” He says, noticing the glance Jongup and Himchan give each other that read ‘did you just see that too?’.

Junhong crawled towards Jongup, who’d been sitting across from him, crawling into his lap. Junhong didn’t really know how far he was supposed to take it, what qualified a ‘real kiss’, so he’d just sort of wing it.

He pressed his lips to Jongup’s in an open mouthed kiss, both their eyes falling closed and Jongup’s hand moving to the back of Junhong’s neck, pulling him in a bit more. The kiss lasted for a solid minute or two, getting heated enough to the point where Junhong swears he felt Jongup’s tongue on his lips and teeth for a second and for some reason, Junhong didn’t want it be over when it was. He back sat on his heels, looking over to Himchan, whose mouth was hanging open slightly, “Was that real enough for you?” He asked, getting a short nod in response. He looked to Jongup, who looked just as dazed as he felt, giving a small shy smile before going back to his place from before.

“Hyung, I’m jealous. You get to have that pretty much whenever you want. Can we trade? I’ll give you Channie.” Jongup says, completely serious at first, but clearly joking at the end with a chuckle.

“Pretty much.” Yongguk laughs along. “I think I’m good with keeping him, but I’ll let you rent his lips anytime.”

“Hyung! You can’t rent me out!” Junhong pouts as he barely contains his smile.

Yongguk smiles, pulling Junhong’s head back into his lap. “I can. Plus, it seems like you wouldn’t mind if it were Jongup.”

It came off as a joke at first, but the more Junhong thought about the comment, the more it sound like a dare or a threat. It pissed Junhong off a bit, but he wouldn’t say anything about it. He spit the next dare like fire, looking at Yongguk as he said it. “Jongup should kiss me again.”

Jong up clearly had no problem with it, not really noticing the tension between the two lovebirds. Or at least not acknowledging it. Jong up adjust the way he was sitting so it’d be easier for Junhong to get back into their earlier position. Junhong crawls into his lap, sliding his tongue across Jongup’s lips before kissing him just like before, open mouthed and warm. There was comfort there where kisses with Yongguk caused for worries. He thought about what it would be like to be with Jongup instead of Yongguk and his eyes fell closed, getting even more into the kiss. His eyes only opened again when heard Himchan blatantly moan. His lips ripped away from Jongup’s when he saw Himchan and Yongguk, practically mirroring Jongup and himself, save the hickey Yongguk was sucking into Himchan’s shoulder.

Junhong stood, giving Yongguk a sharp look (which was returned) before leaving the room, the door shutting heavy behind him. He walked some ways down the hall, stopping when he found a corner to sit in, away from anything, secluded. He let out a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure. He was mad and upset and didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just sat, thinking. Junhong was being a shithead, sure, but Yongguk took it too far. He was too deep in thought to realize he’d been crying enough where it only took a minute for Jongup to even find him. He was too deep in thought to think much of Jongup coming up to him and pulling him to his feet, taking him into his arms and telling him it’d be okay. Jongup kissing him on the cheek is what finally pulled him out of his mind, the kiss switching on (or off) something in his head.

Junhong didn’t care how he felt emotionally at the moment, and any action he took would just put himself in a tighter situation later, so he just stood there for a moment before asking, “Hyung… What should I do? I really messed up.”

“Shhh…” Jongup whispered, before kissing him softly. It was different than that dare-kiss. It was sincere and that made it feel impossibly better. Junhong knew he probably was making things harder by letting Jongup kiss him like this, but it felt so damn good that he couldn’t care less. Jongup parted just barely, breath hot against Junhong’s lips. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling.

“There’s a lot more love for you in this world than you think. No one will stay mad at you for doing what you really want to do.” Jongup nearly whispered. He pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “You wanna switch rooms with Himchan for tonight? We can watch a movie or something.”

Junhong nodded, burying his face in Jongup’s shoulder.


	3. The (After) Life of The Party

It was only 4 in the afternoon, but Junhong was exhausted. Yongguk was mad, Junhong was incensed, and wasn’t entirely sure why anymore. He didn’t have the right to be even a little upset, but here he was, head in Jongup’s lap as they  watched a movie on the hotel’s TV, not knowing about anything happening on the screen due to the extent of his submergence in his own thought and fuming every time he thought of Yongguk’s previous actions.

 

He was furious with Yongguk for getting handsy with Himchan while he sat in Jongup’s lap and did pretty much the same. And even before that, Yongguk watched a girl practically devour his lips. It was just a kiss, and neither of them should’ve gotten as heated as they did over it. There was no clear reason for Junhong to be mad. Maybe it was the fact that Yongguk was so calm and silent about him kissing someone else at first that it was a shock to Junhong when he lashed out like that. But he wanted to snap more at the fact that Yongguk didn’t do anything at first than at him kissing Himchan.

 

“Jongup?” Junhong started, catching Jongup’s attention before speaking his mind.

 

“Hmm?” Jongup hummed in response, not once blinking away from the television.

 

“Is it possible to be mad at someone for not doing something bad?” Junhong inquired, not entirely sure what on what he was saying, but hoping it made sense to Jongup.

 

“I think so.” Jongup says, looking down at Junhong, a hand moving to get his silver bangs out of his face.  “I think it’s possible to get mad at someone for not doing something bad if maybe there’s something they should do something bad because of. Like, I wouldn’t trust someone who acted happy after their family was killed or something. A normal person would probably do something bad like become an alcoholic or an emotional recluse. But most likely an alcoholic.”

 

Jongup was just sort of rambling, Junhong could tell, but it was the kind that calmed him, as the words eased him and the sound of his voice soothed him.

 

“Alright.” Junhong smiles, content and amused with Jongup’s answer. He sat up, going into his suitcase, which Himchan was kind enough to bring over from his room, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He got up and went to the wide window, opening it and leaning out of it slightly as he lit his cigarette.

 

“You smoke?” Jongup asked from the couch once he finally managed to get the words out. Junhong could tell from his voice that he was shocked, but so was Yongguk when he first found out.

 

“Only on bad days.” Junhong says after taking a long drag. “But recently, those seem to be coming around every day.” He sighs, more to himself than to Jongup.

 

“What’s been so bad? From what I’ve seen, up until an hour ago you were pretty jolly.” Jongup asks, pausing the movie to join Junhong at the window.

 

Junhong had to think for a moment, taking a second to phrase it before speaking. “Remember that time I got drunk at that bar in Tokyo? Well some… stuff ended happening. With not Yongguk.”

 

“Oh.” Is all Jongup says. He looks at Junhong with a sad expression and Junhong isn’t certain if he feels bad for him or is disappointed.

 

Junhong finishes his smoke in silence, Jongup staying by his side the entire time.

 

After stubbing out his cigarette, Junhong returns to the couch, waiting for Jongup to sit down so he could go back to resting his head on his thighs, but instead he just stands at the window.

 

“Hyung?” Junhong calls, a bit of worry on his voice. Jongup just stood there, only turning back a few moments after he was called.

 

“The view from this window is amazing.” Jongup smiles, walking back over and plopping down on the couch. Junhong nods in agreement as he lays his head in Jongup’s lap, the rest of his body curled up to make up for the lack of space on the couch for his long limbs. Jongup played the movie, getting just as absorbed in it as before, this time Junhong getting into it as well.

 

\-----------

 

Junhong doesn’t remember how that movie ended due to him falling asleep somewhere between the middle and the end. He doesn’t remember Jongup carrying him to bed and kissing him goodnight but, according to Jongup, he kissed back.

 

It was maybe 5 at latest when Junhong fell asleep, so of course when he woke up it wasn’t any later than midnight. Luckily, Jongup hadn’t fallen asleep just yet, so there was at least someone to entertain him.

 

Jongup was on the couch playing god knows what game on his 3DS, feet kicked up on the small coffee table when Junhong started to get out of bed. Junhong could see his head pan up and hear the music of his game stop as he moved, a small voice that sounded a lot farther away than it actually was, going “Hey.”

 

Junhong hummed a response, his voice not ready to be used yet. He went into his suitcase, pulling out a change of clothes so that he could shower.

 

“Yongguk came over here around an hour ago to apologize.” Jongup said, putting his feet down and setting his game on the table.

 

“What’d you say to him?” Junhong asked, voice feeling dry.

 

“‘Come back tomorrow because right now he’s mine.’ ” Jongup smiled bright as ever as if he didn’t just say that. “I’m pretty sure he wanted to punch me in the face.”

 

“To be honest, I wanna punch you in the face. Why would you say that?” Junhong asked, not particularly angry, but feeling something bubble inside of him due to Jongup’s words. Junhong wasn’t sure if he wanted to face Yongguk at the moment, or in any moment in the future. Junhong had been acting like a child and he knew how much that got under his hyung’s skin.

 

“Just figured you wanted him to back off for a bit. So you could get some space, you know?” Jongup defended, clearly hoping Junhong wasn’t really mad.

 

“Thanks, hyung.” Junhong smiled as he closed his suitcase back up. “But maybe next time, just wake me up so I can talk to him. Prolonging things means different feelings have time to develop.”

 

Jongup looked a bit dumbfounded, but for what reason, Junhong couldn’t tell. He simply trotted off to the bathroom to take a quick shower, keeping the confused and slightly embarrassed face of his hyung in mind.

  
  


\--------

  
  


Junhong felt refreshed. He wasn't fully sure on what he wanted to say to Yongguk or what he was going to do to make it better, but he had an idea, and an idea is better than nothing.

 

Junhong settled next to Jongup on the couch in his fuzzy robe that was too comfortable to change out of just yet, switching between watching him play what he now knows is Pokémon and watching the tv which played some random crime-drama in a language he didn’t understand too well (which of course means he made up his own dialogue).

 

About forty minutes into doing nothing, Junhong is leaning on Jongup’s shoulder with a hand on his thigh. twenty minutes after that, Junhong, not really thinking about it, presses a kiss to his neck after watching him beat the elite four. It takes less than ten minutes after that for Jongup to be pressing him into the couch and licking his way into his mouth. Junhong knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he’s been full of bad ideas lately anyways.

 

Junhong’s hand trails up under Jongup’s shirt, feeling the muscle underneath before they silently agreed it was okay to lose some clothes. Junhong pulls off Jongup’s shirt before slipping out of the top half of his robe There was a silent voice in his head telling him he should stop now before he made things worse, but since when did he listen? His hand thread’s in Jongup’s blonde locks, pulling at he hair but still pressing him closer. Jongup let’s a near-silent moan out into the kiss and that’s what get Junhong. He separates their lips, pulling his hand away from the perfectly lean body it rested on.

 

“I think I’m gonna go to bed now.” Junhong whispers as if someone was going to overhear him. He slips from under Jongup, sliding back into his robe and crawling back to the bed he was previously in. He only looks back once, just to see Jongup sitting there looking rather disappointed as he watches Junhong climb into bed. Junhong knows he’s guilty of many crime at this point, only able to add ‘leading Jongup on’ on to it.

  
  



End file.
